The present invention relates to a combination airflow infant pad and toddler pillow and more particularly to a pad having air channels to provide for increased air circulation to an infant or toddler using the pad and for runoff of any liquids or moisture.
There are several different kinds of bedding materials in use today. There are the typical mattresses, water beds, air mattresses and pads of various nature. They all have certain advantages and disadvantages for the particular application. Each individual has his own preferences. This invention pertains to pads used as a mattress for infants that can also be used as a pillow for toddlers.
Pads for infants come in many different designs. One of the most common pads is a foam pad covered with cloth, plastic or a vinyl material. The cover can usually be removed for washing. The infant using such a pad as a mattress lays upon the pad. A sheet may or may not be used.
The pad, whether covered or not, does not allow air flow between the infant and the pad. The lack of air flow creates a condition that cause the infant to perspire at a greater rate. Pajamas, other clothing and bed covers may help to reduce the sweating. The bedding or pad cover, in the case where a covered pad is being used, typically absorbs the perspiration, saliva, or leakage from a bottle. As a result, the infant is often laying on a damp or wet bed.
Other combination of mattresses, blankets and other bedding materials may be soft and comfortable. The combinations may be suitable for older children and adults, but it may not be safe for infants. The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission has reported that soft and fuzzy bedding may be lethal to an infant. They have warned parents that infants sleeping face down may die of continually breathing their own exhaled breath. Research has suggested that up to 25 percent of SIDs may be caused by soft bedding. The use of flat firm mattresses is being encouraged.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination airflow infant pad and toddler pillow adapted to provide an increased air flow to the infant using the pad as a mattress and to the toddler's face who is using the pad for a pillow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved combination airflow infant pad and toddler pillow constructed to provide a means of allowing saliva, bottle leakage, urine and any other liquids to runoff the sleeping surface of the pad.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combination airflow infant pad and toddler pillow adapted for keeping the infant or toddler dryer to increase the infant's or toddler's comfort. The increased air flow under the toddler or infant and the ability to allow liquids to runoff accomplishes this objective.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination airflow infant pad and toddler pillow that may be used as an infant bedding pad for a bassinet or crib and later used as a pillow as the infant turns toddler.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a combination airflow infant pad and toddler pillow that provides a flat firm mattress that gives necessary support and comfort for an infant and toddler.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a combination airflow infant pad and toddler pillow that can be folded and fitted into a diaper bag.